


Absolutely hopeless

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark, Dark Hermione Granger, Drama, Gen, Hogwarts, Horror, Knives, Murder, Out of Character, Psychology, Revenge, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: «Они никогда не поумнеют. Бесполезные глупцы. Сколько раз я говорила им не связываться со мной, но результат всегда один. Ведь они все… совершенно безнадежны». ©
Kudos: 6





	Absolutely hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик может вызвать шок/ужас/панику/пиковую даму — нужное подчеркнуть. При написании вдохновлялась артами по American Mcgee's Alice.
> 
> Таймлайн шестой книги.

Гермиона Грейнджер сидела на коленях возле безжизненного тела шестикурсницы с Хаффлпаффа, лицо которой застыло в немом крике, а в пустых глазах отражался недавно пережитый ужас. Изо рта стекала тонкая струйка крови, которая окрасила губы несчастной в ярко-красный цвет. Все тело было в крови — везде были глубокие раны, из которых еще продолжала сочиться кровь. В груди торчал нож, который по своим размерам был немного меньше кухонного. Рядом с телом растеклась внушительных размеров бордовая лужа, а на соседних стенах кое-где были зловещие пятна той же самой крови.

Руки Гермионы были также в крови, но она не обращала на это внимания. Девушка протянула руку к ножу и вытянула его из тела, оставляя за ним новую рану. Она внимательно осмотрела нож, словно пытаясь в нем отыскать какой-то след. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, она положила руку с ножом к себе на колени и принялась разглядывать тело мертвой хаффлпаффки перед собой. А ведь еще сегодня днем они перекидывались парой слов в Большом зале. Да, правильно говорят, что все зависит от случая. Это был тот самый случай, заставивший юную гриффиндорку пойти по совсем другой дороге, не той, по которой она когда-то слепо следовала. Но она совершенно не сожалела и не раскаивалась в содеянном, так как считала, что поступила правильно. Это было уже четвертое убийство, совершенное Гермионой Грейнджер, чьи мотивы могла понять разве что только она сама.

Убитая хаффлпаффка была одной из тех, кто любил оскорблять маглорожденных, да и вообще тех волшебников, кто по их мнению был в чем-то лучше, но не любили этого признавать. Гермиона не понаслышке знала, каково это, быть оскорбленной и униженной. Возможно, этому была какая-то причина, но сейчас, когда она училась на шестом курсе, и мир и так был далек от спокойствия, ее начали всячески притеснять в школе. Она не могла понять, из-за чего все началось, почему к ней и другим маглорожденным стали относиться как к пустому месту. Разумеется, в основном это были лишь чистокровные и слизеринцы, но факт оставался фактом. Однажды на глазах почти у всей школы ее сильно оскорбили семикурсники Слизерина, а потом было подобное, но уже со студентами с Рэйвенкло. Друзья защищали ее как могли, но это мало чего меняло в общем настроении девушки. Нервы были уже на пределе, она часто запиралась в спальне и рыдала, глотая соленые слезы схватившего ее отчаяния. В какой-то момент девушка хотела наложить на себя руки, но она останавливала себя, объясняя это очередной жалкой попыткой уйти от проблем. Она снова говорила себе оставаться сильной.

Нет, она не сошла с ума. Просто однажды она поняла, что так больше нельзя. Казалось, никто вокруг не замечал страданий Гермионы. Это бесило еще больше. Тогда лучшая ученица Гриффиндора решила научить своих обидчиков хорошим манерам. Нет, она вовсе не хотела их убивать, но зачем же она тогда взяла с собой нож, отправившись к ним на встречу? Внезапное чувство эйфории, страха, ужаса и удовлетворения овладело тогда ее головой. Осознание привело ее в самый настоящий ужас, а позже началась истерика. О том, что это сделала гриффиндорка, не должен узнать никто. Никто…

Авроры были все это время на территории Хогвартса и следили за защитой замка. В наступившие темные времена любая осторожность была чуть ли не главным спасением. Однако, одно дело, когда нужно защищать замок, и совершенно другое, когда и в самой школе таится непонятная опасность и от того еще более жуткая. В Хогвартсе было объявлено чрезвычайное положение, совсем как тогда, на втором курсе, когда была открыта Тайная комната. Сначала Гермиона испугалась, и это нашло отражение в ее поведении. Она стала более нервной, раздражительной и подозрительной. Но потом она пришла в себя, так как понимала, что нельзя привлекать лишнего внимания к своей персоне, и объясняла свое недавнее поведение произошедшими событиями и волнением по этому поводу. На деле было другое. Ее абсолютно не волновали ее жертвы, которым ей так и не удалось привить хорошие манеры. Иногда ей снились кошмары с участием ею убитых, но на утро все забывалось, и девушка, улыбаясь, шла на уроки.

В этот раз все произошло так же. Ее снова начала унижать какая-то хаффлпаффка с ее же курса и называть этим скверным словом. _Грязнокровка_ … Гермиона ненавидела это оскорбительное прозвище. Его придумали чистокровные, чтобы унижать таких как она, втаптывать в грязь. Она не позволит этому продолжаться. Хватит. Сегодня она проведет еще один урок хороших манер.

Почему она снова брала с собой нож, если могла просто воспользоваться своей волшебной палочкой? Ответ был прост: магию лучше применять для отвода глаз, или, чтобы создать барьер, или же, чтобы обездвижить жертву, например. А нож… Нож дает полную свободу действий и контроля. Да и в конце концов, пусть они испытают на себе всю прелесть оружия тех, кого они так всячески гнобят.

Ее жертва была довольно шустрой, но это не помешало Гермионе одержать свою победу, которую она приняла с ликующей улыбкой. Нет, она не безумна, просто ей хочется быть такой, какая она есть. Недавно она слышала, как несколько учеников перешептывались между собой. Они говорили о _ней_. Было забавно услышать этот небольшой разговор. А все эти сплетни, догадки… так смешны. Они просто не смогут понять, что это сделала та самая гриффиндорская зубрилка, лучшая подруга Гарри Поттера и маглорожденная, которая пытается встать наравне со всеми. Так вот, эти ученики дали ей новое прозвище. « _Кровавая ночь_ ». Это так поэтично, но так близко к реальности. Она убивает только под покровом ночи и оставляет много крови.

Сейчас она сидела в пустом холодном коридоре. Вокруг нее установлен сильный барьер, поэтому ей не страшно. Девушка обмакнула указательный палец в растекшейся по каменному полу крови и начала водить им по лицу хаффлпаффки. Она проделывала это так старательно и с такой сосредоточенностью, будто делала очередное домашнее задание. Ровными и плавными движениями она выводила каждую линию, при этом взгляд гриффиндорки был слегка блуждающим. Она прислушивалась к мертвой тишине и раздумывала о чем-то важном. Внезапно Гермиона прекратила свое занятие и заметно переменилась в лице. Она облизнула свой окровавленный палец и встала с колен, возвышаясь над трупом и оценивая проделанную работу.

— Как жаль, — в притворном сожалении скривилась Гермиона и сплюнула чужую кровь в сторону убитой девушки, — я же всего лишь хотела научить тебя хорошим манерам. Но ты сама виновата. Не стоило мне грубить, у меня, знаешь ли, и так был довольно тяжелый день, а еще ты тут… так сильно _досаждала_ …

Она еще раз посмотрела в мертвые, лишенные живого блеска глаза своей жертвы, и на лице гриффиндорки появилась мрачная полубезумная улыбка.

— В Хогвартсе еще много таких как ты, дорогая. Тех, кому в детстве привили плохое воспитание, а кого-то и вовсе им обделили. Но ничего страшного, ведь я с удовольствием помогу этим бедняжкам избавиться от этого изъяна. Хотя, быть может, гораздо продуктивнее будет избавиться от этих самых бедняжек, а? — Гермиона облизнула пересохшие губы, и ее взгляд упал на нож в руке. Он все еще был испачкан в крови несчастной хаффлпаффки, но девушка видимо не собиралась пока его вытирать. — Они никогда не поумнеют. Бесполезные глупцы. Сколько раз я говорила им не связываться со мной, но результат всегда один. Ведь они все… совершенно безнадежны.

Улыбка переросла в широкую и торжествующую. Спина девушки начала подрагивать, и вскоре черный мрачный коридор наполнился совершенно безумным и диким смехом. Гермионе было абсолютно все равно, что с ней будет в дальнейшем. Ей было так хорошо, осознание происходящего лишь усиливало эмоциональный подъем. Да, она убила человека. И до этого убила несколько. И еще убьет, если это потребуется. Она не считала себя сумасшедшей, но даже если и так, то это не имело никакого значения. Ей было _абсолютно все равно_.

Взмахнув длинными непослушными волосами, Гермиона повернулась на каблуках и вприпрыжку убежала в один из темных коридоров старого замка, ставшего свидетелем еще одного страшного события. Смех продолжался еще какое-то время, а потом стих, оставив после себя давящую тишину. За окном стояла непроглядная темнота ночи. Обитатели замка находились в царстве Морфея, но были и те, кто сохранял бодрость. Авроры стояли на своих постах, надеясь предотвратить бессмысленные жестокие убийства и поймать преступника. А виновница мрачного торжества без приключений добралась до своей спальни в гриффиндорской башне. Девушка тихо прокралась до своей кровати и убрала нож под подушку. Она вовсе не собиралась смывать кровь с его лезвия. Пусть он хранит в себе чужую боль, а Гермиона хранит его. Хорошее напоминание о том, как порой больно режут слова.

Утром шестикурсники Хаффлпаффа найдут окровавленное тело своей подруги, сломанной куклой лежавшее посреди коридора. Ее мертвенно-бледное лицо такое же, как и в последние минуты жизни: застывшее в немом крике, а в тусклых глазах залег отпечаток пережитого ужаса. А на самом же лице они увидят изящно выведенную кровью засохшую надпись « _Совершенно безнадежна_ ».

_01.04.2012_


End file.
